Haunting Dreams
by Graciously Grieving
Summary: Malfoy begins having dreams about a certain someone. DMRW PreHBP [Complete]
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I think you know the deal.

* * *

"I hate him. I absolutely hate him." Ron hissed at Harry as sat down next to him in Divination. Harry looked over and saw Ron was covered in some kind of unknown liquid. 

"I think I know who you're talking about, but just to be sure, who do you hate?"

"Draco Malfoy, who else?"

"Of course," He paused, then decided to ask, "What are you covered in?"

"I'm not real sure actually." Ron stated plainly. "All I know is I hate Malfoy. And I'm taking a bath during my free period."

"So what happened?"

"Remember how I told you that I forgot my book in Snape's?" Harry nodded. "Well I went back to get my book to find Malfoy still there."

_Flashback_

Ron ran into the potions room to find Malfoy leaning over a boiling cauldron.

"Malfoy what are you still doing here?"

"What's it matter to you, Weasel?"

"Whatever." Ron saw his book on the table next to Malfoy. He walked down and retrieved it, as he was turning to leave he saw a bright yellow light coming from within the cauldron, it sparked Ron's curiousity even more. As he walked over to get a closer look, Malfoy immediately looked over at him with one of the coldest stares he'd ever given.

"I would've figured you'd take a hint that this is none of your business, but I guess I gave you too much credit." With a flick of his wand, Malfoy made the cauldron spill it's contents all over Ron. With one last icy stare, Draco grabbed his bag and left, leaving Ron stunned and covered in a mysterious yellow liquid.

_Back to Divination_

"And I left a few moments later." Ron paused after his story. "It's not as if I did anything wrong. I couldn't help that the stupid glowing potion caught my attenion." He was about to continue when Trelawney came in to start class.

The class dragged on as the boys mindlessly listened to Trelawney's theories of how everyone was going to die a horrible and painful death and how the inner eye sees all.

Finally the class ended. "That woman is going to die of overexertion while speaking of death." Ron mocked as the door closed behind them.

Harry and Ron shared a quick laugh before Harry took off for his next class. Ron looked down at his robes and decided he'd go to the dormitory and grab a new robe before heading to the prefect bathroom for a bath.

After he left the dorm he walked down to the prefect bathroom. When he entered the bathroom Ron looked around to see if anyone else was there, when he saw no one else was around he took off his robe, once his robe was off he noticed that the liquid had sunk into his shirt. He looked down at his disreguarded robe and decided he'd ask Hermione to clean it later, because he was sure she had a spell to make the robe clean again. Ron pulled his shirt over his head and threw it next to his robe when he heard the door close and lock again. Ron turned around to find a pair of icy gray eyes staring at his half-naked body.

Ron quickly picked up his shirt again and hastily put in on. He gave Malfoy such a cold stare it rivaled the one Malfoy was giving him.

"Don't look at me like that. It was your fault."

"You didn't have to spill the stupid cauldron on me, and by the way what the hell was in that thing?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm covered in it, that's why."

"I don't think so." Malfoy shoved Ron to the side as he walked towards the baths. He had shoved Ron so hard, Ron found himself on the cold floor of the bathroom.

Ron stood up and brushed off the dirt from his behind. And walked over to where Malfoy was filling up one of the baths. Malfoy didn't pay any attention to Ron, which Ron was thankful for. Ron pushed Malfoy into the bath water and walked over to another bath, while he heard Malfoy thrashing in the water for a moment.

Malfoy stood up in the water, completely drenched. "What the hell was that for, Weasley!"

"For fun." Ron stated as he filledhis bath with hot water. Ron smiled to himself when he saw Malfoy turn red from anger. "Besides, the common lesson...never turn your back on your enemy. And I thought you were smart." Draco was completely steamming now. He climbed out of his bath and walked across the room to Ron's. Ron stood up waiting for him.

"Weasley, you are so going to pay for that." Malfoy stalked around the bath and Ron began walking backward. "Not so brave now, are you?" Draco continued to walk closer and closer. "Although I must admit, taking advantage of your opponent when his back was turned was honorable enough for a Slytherin." Ron wrinkled his nose at the thought of being associated with Slytherin actions. Ron continued to back up until he ran out of room and hit the wall. "Oh no, the weasel is trapped in a corner, with no way out." Malfoy had the most devilish grin on his face as he put his hands on either side of Ron's body. "I swear to you, if you even so much as ever brush against me again, you will regret everything you have ever done." With that, Malfoy walked back to his bath.

Malfoy began to undress, Ron couldn't take his eyes off of him. Malfoy noticed and gave him the most sheepist grin. "I know I'm gorgeous, but I have no intention of ever being with a guy, let alone being with you. Don't look at me."

Ron turned a vivid red and quickly looked away and walked over to his own bath. He quickly undressed and got in the tub. Malfoy finished before him and left the bathroom without another word. Ron was left alone until Hermione came in and yelled at him saying he was late for his next class.

* * *

**AN: **It's just the beginning so yeah. As long as I know that people like the story then I'll continue. 


	2. Chapter Two

_Italics mean dream_

**Disclaimer:** You know everything.

* * *

After all of his classes were over Draco returned to the Slytherin common room. As he sat in front of the first his mind flashed back to what happened in the prefect bathroom. 'I can't believe Weasley actually pushed me into the water from behind. I didn't think he had it in him, guess I underestimated him. I'll need to be more careful around him.' Draco thought to himself as he stared in the bright flames.

Draco was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize people were joining him in the common room. It wasn't until Pansy stood in front of him that he noticed anyone.

"Draco, have you heard a thing I've said to you?" She demanded.

"No." He said without even looking at her. "And I don't care, so don't repeat yourself." He looked over at the clock and saw it was almost dinnertime. 'I can't believe I spent that much time thinking about...Weasel King.' He stood and walked out without even acknowledging Pansy, who was on the verge of tears.

Draco walked into the Great Hall as always with quite a bit of arrogance like he owned the place. He was followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Pansy sulking in the back.

As he walked by the Gryffindor table he noticed Ron staring at him again. He walked by and halted right behind Ron. He bent over Ron and whispered in his ear. "I told you before not to look at me." He had said it so quietly no one else could hear it. A shiver went down Ron's back as Draco walked away.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked across the table.

It took a moment for the question to register. "Huh? Oh nothing." Both Harry and Hermione knew Ron was lying, but decided not to press the subject.

Ron finished his dinner before anyone for once. "I'll see you guys later." With that he left the Great Hall.

Ron laid face down on the couch in the common room. 'Why would he do that in front of everyone? What the hell is he implying anyway?'

------------------------------

Draco had left the Great Hall soon after Ron did. He aimlessly walked through the corridors now. Without noticing Draco had wondered up to the seventh floor and was now looking at the portrait of the fat lady. She had been trying to sing again but when Draco had come up she stopped.

"What is a Slytherin boy doing this high up?"

"I'm walking around, what's it matter to you?" The Fat Lady stuck up her nose at him and he just glared at her for a moment. "Oh and by the way you can't sing whatsoever." He was about to walk down the stairs again when the portrait swung open, to reveal someone walking out. The flaming red hair caught Draco's eye. He knew that hair all too well.

The boy looked up. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that the question of the hour?" Draco said sarcastically. He moved toward Ron. Ron stood still. "So this is Gryffindor Tower?" He said looking behind him at the fat lady still with her nose in the air.

"Go away Malfoy, you don't belong up here."

"Not backing away this time, Weasley?"

"Why should I be afraid of you, after all, you cowered to Hermione when she pointed her wand at you."

"Well that's because she knows every spell known to wizard, and maybe you haven't noticed but she's not around to protect you."

"Just get out of the way, Malfoy, and go back to your own common room." Ron walked past him.

Malfoy watched as Ron walked down the steps. Then Malfoy looked out the window and saw how dark it was. He ran down the steps until he was in front of Ron. "So where is the Weasel going this late, anyway?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just wondering."

"Fine then go away."

"No."

"Why do you want to stay around me, Malfoy?" Ron continued to walk down the stairs. Malfoy turned red.

"What are you trying to say Weasley?"

"What do you think I'm trying to say." Malfoy grunted and then stalked off toward the dungeons without another word. 'Finally he left.' Ron thought as he continued down the hall. He was actually heading off to Professor McGonagall's office. He got caught sleeping in her class and now had to have detention with her.

---------------------------

Draco got into his bed. He was so tired after today. Sleep overtook Draco quickly.

_Draco felt someone running their hands through his hair. Which slowly moved down to his neck. The hands began massaging his shoulders, running down his arms slowly causing chills to run all down his arms. He could hear soft breathing in his ear. The unknown arms wrapped around his waist, Draco laid his head against the shoulder behind him. Someone laid a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. Then another one on his lips. When Draco opened his eyes after the kiss he couldn't see anything. He couldn't see who his captor was, all he saw was darkness. Draco reached out and grabbed the other one's hand. His captor leaned down and gave Draco another kiss, rougher than the first one though. The kiss broke._

_"Who are you?" Draco's voice was soft and quite innocent, but the only answer he recieved was a softer 'Shh.'_

* * *

**AN:** The dreams have started...gasp 


	3. Chapter Three

**AN:** Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I'm glad you like it. And I actually do like the books more, but that part in the movie helped my part. So yeah. Thanks everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the rights but I don't unfortunately.

* * *

Draco sat straight up. He'd never had a dream like that. He sat and wondered who it could've been. 'There's no one I like enough to actually dream about them. Then again someone could've put a spell on me to make me think of them, Pansy maybe...oh I hope not. I can't stand her. Then again, if they had put a spell on me, they didn't do a good job considering I couldn't see them or anything for that matter.' He touched his lips with his fingertips. 'But that was a very sweet kiss. Too bad it wasn't real. Whenever I find who it is, I'm kissing them to see if the dream is right.'

He looked down at his clock. '4 a.m.' He laid back onto his bed. Draco tossed and turned for half an hour before he decided he wasn't going back to sleep. He climbed out of bed and walked into the common room. He sat down in front of the fireplace but didn't have the strength to actually get up and light a fire. He then realized that he hadn't finished his Potions essay, he debated on whether to ask Snape for an extention, and then decided against it. 'Might as well do the damn thing while I'm up and not going back to sleep.'

Draco crept back into his dorm room and saw everyone still asleep. He grabbed his bag and walked back to the common room. Sitting at one of the tables and pulled out the long piece of parchment. Staring at the half-written essay gave Draco a headache. He couldn't stand to look at it. He looked out the window again, he could see the sun just under the horizon. He couldn't get the dream out of his mind. It just kept coming back to him. 'I just wish I knew who it was.' He stared at his paper again. 'Well, if it happens again then time to worry over the dream, as for now, time to finish this paper.'

Two hours later people began filing into the common room. Draco had finished his essay about an hour ago. To waste his time he had pulled out his wand and practice his new spells on the furniture in the common room. Zabini walked over to the table where Draco was sitting.

"How long have you been out here?" Zabini asked sitting down.

"About two hours." He saw Zabini's gaze. "I went to bed at 9 and slept until 4 I think I'm good on sleep."

---------------------

The Slytherins were the first to enter the Great Hall that moring. Followed shortly by the Ravenclaws. The Gryffindor's were some of the last to enter.

Ron sat across from Harry. "I don't want to go to Potions. I don't want to be covered in more unknown liquids."

"As I was cleaning you robe, I tried to figure out what it was, but I couldn't place it anywhere. I think he spilt it one you will it was still premature." Hermione said eating some bacon.

"I don't care, I just don't want to be covered in it again."

"Well then Weasel, I suggest you not involve yourself in things that don't concern you." Ron looked behind him to see Malfoy towering over him. "Heed my advice, or pay for your insolence."

"Your not my boss Malfoy." Ron said standing up. "And don't use big words just to making youself sound smart. We all know you're not."

Malfoy's face turned pink. "Listen Weasley, you are pushing your limits."

"What are you going to do about it? Call your daddy?" Ron mocked.

"If I were you, I'd begin watching your back. There's teachers here now, or I'd take care of you now, so be careful, Weasel King." With that Draco walked off.

---------------------

Everyone piled into the Potions room. The doors slammed shut and everyone took their seats awaiting Snape to begin class.

The man dressed in black came into the room and it seemed all heat drained from it. "Turn in your essays now." Snape said coldly.

'Snape speaks way too much.' Ron thought to himself. 'And he's so cruel, it's upsetting.' He looked over to the side and saw Malfoy asleep. 'Of course, he's not going to get in trouble for sleeping in class. Wow, Malfoy actually looks nice when he sleeps, maybe it's because the fact that the scowl is gone and there is no hatred towards anyone. So--'

"Weasley stop staring into space while I'm teaching." Snape dropped a huge book in front of Ron. Ron looked up at Snape. 'Speaking of scowls, I don't think his ever goes away.' Ron thought. "Are you even listening to me now?"

"Yes sir."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Don't stare off into space while you're teaching."

"Not that, What did I say after that." Ron paused, he was stuck. "Apparently you weren't listening. Detention, tonight, my office." Ron groaned. "Well Mr. Weasley I guess you'll learn not to daydream in my class."

'Man, another stupid detention.' Ron slumped in his seat.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy, you will be joining him, for actually sleeping in my class." Ron looked over to see Draco's stunned expression.

"But Professor..."

"But nothing, Malfoy, my office, tonight." Malfoy also slumped in his chair and crossed his arms as Snape continued with his lesson.

Class finally ended and everyone walked out. "Man that's my second detention in two days." Ron complained as he and Harry began climbing the stairs to Divination.

"I think you need to start paying more attention."

"Oh shut it, you don't pay attention either."

"Well then you need to not get caught."

Ron glared at Harry. "Easy said than done." They entered the tower. "But I was surprised when Snape punished Malfoy as well. After all Malfoy is his Golden Boy."

"You weren't the only one surprised." Trelawney walked in the room and the boys took their seats.

After Divination, Ron had a free period and not wanting to run into Malfoy in the prefect bathroom again, he decided to go to the library. He knew if he went to the common room he wouldn't want to do anything. He figured he could begin working on his Divination homework anyway. He walked in the library and saw Madam Pince look over at him coldly. 'Is it just me, or is everyone unhappy around here anymore.'

He walked around and saw that all the tables were full. He kept walking around until he found a table, with only one person. He walked closer and saw just who the person was. The white-blonde hair was a dead giveaway. 'Why is this the only table open?' Ron thought as he kept walking closer. Malfoy looked up at the approaching boy.

"Don't think about it, Weasley." Malfoy whispered.

"There's no where else or I'd go there."

"Go back to your common room."

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Quit being childish." Malfoy glared at him but gave up his fight and moved his bag out of the way. "Thank you."

"Whatever."

Ron took out his Divination homework and just stared at the parchment. He hated Divination, he knew he wasn't continuing after this year. Everyone once in a while he's cast an glance over at Malfoy, who was hastily working on his Charms essay that was apparently due next class.

"Would you quit looking at me. I've told you twice before."

"You've never looked up, how do you know I was looking at you?"

"So you're admitting it?"

Ron blushed. "Wait, no, that's not what I'm saying."

"Sure, whatever. You are a bad liar Weasley." Ron blushed even more. "Aw the cute little weasel's turning so red."

"So, you think I'm cute?" Ron asked playfully. Malfoy stopped.

"You're finally admitting you're a weasel?"

"You didn't answer my question, Malfoy."

"On the same basis you didn't answer mine either."

The two boys just stared at each other and knew neither was ever going to win. So they just went back to their homework.

------------------------

Both boys walked into Snape's office at 8 p.m. Snape was sitting behind his desk waiting for them. "Boys, you are to clean up my classroom and make sure everything is in order. No magic is to be used. I'll be back in an hour, I want it done."

The boys worked for about 40 minutes in silence. "So are you ever going to admit that I'm cute."

"Shut up, Weasley." Malfoy snapped at him. Ron looked behind him and saw Malfoy washing one of the tables. He saw the bucket of soapy water next to and a wicked idea popped into his head. Ron took out his wand and muttered a spell and saw the bucket behind Malfoy rise. He muttered another spell and the bucket poured on top of Malfoy's head.

Malfoy turned a vivid red. He looked over a Ron who had a wide grin over his face."Oops." Ron said turning back around and gave a small laugh. Malfoy looked around the room. He saw something that caught his eye. Pulling out his own wand and muttering a couple of spells. Ron looked over his head, there was the wastebasket and within another second the whole trash fell on Ron's head.

Ron turned around and stared at Malfoy. "Whoops." Both boys stared menacingly at each other. Before they could continue the door opened and Snape walked through the door and saw on one side of the room the floor was soaked in soapy water and in the other it was cluttered in trash.

"What have you two done?" Snape tried to keep his voice down and not yell. "Both of you out. I will see both of you tomorrow for more detention...away from each other." Both boys moved toward the door. "Out now." They ran out the room. Snape pulled out his wand and everything was clean in a second. The boys stared at each other for a moment and then headed off for separate common rooms.

-----------------------

Draco sat on his bed. It was late, he had finally finished all of his homework. His mind went back to Ron and what happened at detention. 'I don't know when he became so brave, but man I wish he'd go back his old way, then I could continue to boss him around easily.' Draco laid down on his bed. 'I wonder if I'll have another dream like the one last night?' He thought as he laid still. His eyes flutter close and he fell asleep.

_Draco opened his eyes. Last night he only saw black, but tonight there was color everywhere. He saw one wall was red and the other green. The floor was gold and the ceiling was silver. He felt arms close around his waist. They pulled Draco close. The hands slid up his torso. Draco saw that the skin was a milky white. When he turned to see who the person was, the person crept back into the darkness of one of the corners._

_"Why won't you let me see you?" Draco's voice echoed. No reply came. "Answer me." He demanded. Still no answer. "Please." He said quietly. Still no response. "Will you atleast come to me?"_

_"If you turn around." Was the quiet response. Draco sighed and turned around again. He could hear footsteps behind him. He was about to turn around when he felt a cloth cover his eyes. "I won't let you trick me." The voice whispered. Chills ran down Draco's spine._

_The arms wrapped around Draco's body again. A soft kiss was placed to the back of Draco's head. The hands slipped under Draco's arms and slid down his chest. Another kiss was placed on the nape of Draco's neck. The small hairs on his neck stood on end. The hands began to roam under Draco's shirt._

_Then all movement stopped. A whimper escaped from Draco. The hands moved from under Draco's shirt and grasped Draco's hand, turning Draco around. The blindfold still in place. The hands slipped into Draco's hair and pulled him close. Their lips met and the kiss grew from soft to rough._

_When the kiss broke Draco was panting, with his lips slightly parted. His captor took advantage of the parted lips. Draco felt his captor's tongue enter his mouth. At first he was taken by surprise, but Draco recovered quickly from the surprise and kissed back._

_When the kiss broke again his captor stepped back and returned to the darkness. "You can take your blindfold off now." The voice came. Draco heard footsteps, but when he took off the blindfold he was the only one in the room._

* * *

**AN:** This was a longer chapter than I thought it would be. Oh well, hope you liked it. 


	4. Chapter Four

**AN:** I know I'm pretty good about updating every day, but last night was full of Greek Mythology and my mother taking over my computer...BLAH! So yeah, it's another long chapter. So again, thanks for all of your reviews. I'm glad you like it. _Italics means Dreams._

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the rights, I'd be RICH RICH, but I don't. So, on with the chapter. WHOOT!

* * *

"I have another detention tomorrow!" Ron screamed as he entered the common room. Harry and Hermione were the only ones in the common room, thankfully.

"What did you do to get another one?" Hermione asked closing the big book in front of her.

"Malfoy and I spilt water and trash on each other and Snape walked in before we could clean it." 'Although I don't think we had any intention of cleaning anyway, but it was a thought.' Ron added to himself.

"No use in worrying about it now. Let's just go to bed." Harry said yawning. Hermione nodded and went off to her dorm room. Ron followed Harry up to theirs.

-------------------------

Malfoy opened his eyes. His entire body ached. That dream was more intense than the one before. He rummaged blindly for a clock. He knew it was early. The light of his clock shined. '5:30.' Draco groaned. 'Man. Now it's time to begin wondering who the hell keeps coming into my dreams. That kiss was one of the best I've ever had in my life, and yet it's not real. Damn. I need to find who it is. Draco rolled out of his bed and walked into the common room again. 'I just one a good night sleep again. Although my dreams are good, they are leaving me wondering who the hell is torturing me with not being allowed to be seen.'

He decided he wasn't going to waste time in the common room again, so he left the dungeon. He walked to the prefect bathroom. 'I think a good, hot bath should help me.' He opened the door and walked over to one of the baths and began running the water. He took off his clothes and stepped in the steaming water. 'Ahh. This feels so good.' He closed his eyes and the room from his dream returned to him. He was still standing alone. But he could still feel the touch of his captor's hands. 'Man I wish I knew who the hell you were. Or if I even know you.'

The blonde remained calm in the bath water until he heard the door open suddenly. He grabbed his watch out of his pants pocket and saw that it was 6. He turned to see who had come in the bathroom when the all too familiar hair came into view. Ron was standing in the doorway staring at Malfoy soaking in the bath.

"Weasley, I don't know how many times I need to tell you, but DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Ron jumped at the sudden yell.

"I wasn't. I was staring at the massive amounts of bubbles that are taking over the bath. I wouldn't figure you to be someone who liked bubble baths."

Malfoy glared over his shoulder at the redhead. He looked over at his hand still holding the watch. "GROSS! I'm all pruny." Malfoy jumped out of the water and Ron blushed as he saw Draco's naked form standing in front of him, so close. Draco turned to see Ron's bright red face and looked down at his own body. "Weasley!" He grabbed his pants and quickly put them on.

"I wasn't meaning to, besides you are the one that just came right out of the water with no warning or caring." Ron turned around. "I'm beginning to hate this bathroom." He walked out.

"Me too, Weasley, me too." Draco pulled on his shirt and followed him out the door.

-----------------------------

Ron nearly fell out of his chair. He had fallen asleep in Transfiguration again, but this time McGonagall didn't catch him. 'I'm sorry tired. Restless nights are really starting to get to me.' He tired listening to McGonagall but found it the hardest thing he could do. His mind continued to return to the prefect bathroom and Malfoy's naked body. 'That was one of the most awkward moments I've ever had. I swear I hate that stupid bathroom now. Every time I go in, Malfoy's there and he's always accusing me of staring at him, which I don't. Well I try not to, but under certain circumstances it's hard not to. I mean I knew Malfoy was in good shape, but I didn't know just how good. He really did look nice. The way his hair was soaked and stuck to his forehead, his body was quite taut, I never would've expect that from him, and the way he stood confidently, with no shame...' Ron really did fall out of his chair with that. Everyone laughed. Ron stood up with quite a bit of embarrassment.

However, the color in his cheeks was not that from falling out of his chair in front of everyone, but instead it was from his thoughts. 'What the bloody hell am I thinking. It's Malfoy for crying out loud. It shouldn't matter, he's a pompous, no good that doesn't ever do anything for himself, and cries to his father.'

"Mr. Weasley, have you been sleeping in my class again?"

"No ma'am. Actually I haven't. I was leaning back in my chair and I guess I leaned back to far, but I was completely paying attention to you."

"Well be more careful." With that she walked back to the front of the class. There were still a few giggles as Ron took his seat again, but he disregarded it. 'Stupid thoughts. I hate myself.'

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, just a little side tracked." Ron replied. 'I don't want to go to my detention tonight. How am I ever going to face him again.'

"You know I would've figured that weasel's had more balance than that." Ron turned around to see the smirk he could place anywhere. Ron stared stunned. 'Oh shit. I can't believe I forgot he sits right behind me.'

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped. He turned Ron back around.

"Oh Potter, you are ever so sweet to your boyfriend, sticking up for him like that."

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron whispered behind him.

"If you don't mind boys, I'd like you to pay attention up here. I am about to explain your next project." All three boys looked up to find McGonagall staring down at them. "Now, as I was saying, we are going to be doing a project that involves a lot of work and a lot of patience. You and a partner, that will be randomly selected for you, will work on turning each other into an animal of their choosing. Now if you will pay attention, this cup right here contains all of your names, and the two people that I choose will be partners. Then two more, then two more, and I think you get the idea. So let us begin."

Names began getting called. Neville got paired with Seamus, Hermione actually had to be paired with Pansy and Harry got paired with Cho. Ron waited patiently for his name to be called. He looked around only a few people were left, unfortunately almost all of them Slytherin. "Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy." McGonagall called out. Ron looked mortified and this time Draco fell out of his chair. McGonagall took no notice and continued calling out names. "Now everyone take a seat next to your partner and you can begin researching and deciding waht you want to turn into." No one moved for a moment. "Go."

Ron finally got out of his chair and walked up to the table behind him and sat down next to a very stunned Malfoy. Ron dropped his head to the table and repeatedly hit his head against the table. "Mr. Weasley stop doing that and Mr. Malfoy look alive again, both of you are going to have to learn to deal with each other, now start working before I take points off your houses."

Both boys looked at each other. "How much time am I going to have to spend with you today?" Ron muttered.

"Way too much."

"I think you should turn into a ferret."

"Then you need to turn into a weasel."

Both boys glared at each other. "I'll do it, if you do." Ron said.

"Fine." Malfoy took out the book. "I hate this thing." He opened it to the page with the intructions of animagus. "This is way too advanced for our year."

"Actually if you think about it, it's really not. All you have to do is turn something into something else. We've been doing that for years." Ron said leaning on his hand.

"I'm not a something. I'm a someone."

"I know that, unfortunately. But it can't be really different."

"Lets think about this Weasel, person or thing. person or thing. I wonder, there's a huge difference."

---------------------------

Both boys walked into Snape's office for their second detention together. Snape told them last night that they were going to be having detention away from them, but soon found out he was lying.

"Boys I need a few new supplies for tomorrow's class but don't want to personally go get them when I have two boys that can't stay out of trouble to do it to me." Snape's grin widened. Both boys swallowed hard. Draco who had always been on Snape's good side had never seen such behavior from his favorite teacher. "They are placed all over Hogwarts, in different places, classrooms and you have to go find them. Now since neither of you actually bothered to pay attention in class, you might need to take along a book to find all the things on my list." Snape handed them a list of items he needed. "Since it's late I have told the teachers that the two of you will be walking around the school looking for things and that you are not to get in trouble, however, if I find out that one of you ditched the other, you will find yourself here again."

Snape leaned in his chair. "Now leave." The boys turned around and walked off. Draco looked down at the list.

"First item is Wolfsbane."

"Where are we going to find that? I don't even know where to start. You know I think Snape had all the items and then hid them for us to find."

"Of course he did Weasel."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." They walked around until they reached the 6th floor and were met by Peeves. He was throwing things at the boys and causing all the racket he possibly could. "We have found 6 out of 7 items, do you really think the last item is on this floor?" Ron asked.

"Think about it Weasley, we have found a different item on every floor, except this one. It makes sense for it to be on this floor. Come on we can just tell him I'll tell the Bloody Baron, considering he is my house's ghost."

"Fine." Ron began walking down the hall when he was splashed with a bucket of water. Malfoy began hysterically laughing. "Shut up, Malfoy. I want this over with and your not helping. Tell him."

"Fine Fine." He walked closer to Peeves. "Peeves move. Remember the Bloody Baron is my house ghost and don't think I won't be afraid to tell him about you. We are trying to finish our detention and you are in the way as of right now, and I don't think you want to have the Baron know that."

"Oh fine. I guess I can't have fun with you." Peeves floated away. Malfoy walked over to the room Peeves had just come out of.

"Found the last item. Let's go back to Snape and turn this in and go to our common rooms." Ron followed him down the stairs.

Draco walked into his common room. 'That was about as peaceful as it's ever going to get. Weasel and I barely spoke to each other tonight.' He climbed in bed. Draco laid there staring up at the ceiling. 'I can't believe that Weasley saw me naked and then we get paired up for Transfiguration, and detention with him all in one day. I spent way to much time with Weasel today.' He turned over.

_Draco opened his eyes to find himself in the room again. He touched the green wall and stared at the rest of the room. Something shiny caught his eye in one of the corners. He walked over a picked it up. It was a small pin, he looked closely at it to see that there was a snake slithering around the body of a lion. And then it hit him. He turned around again, the red wall and the golden carpet were the colors of Gryffindor and the green wall and silver ceiling were Slytherin colors. 'That must mean that the person haunting my dreams is a Gryffindor.' He stared at the pin in his hand. 'I can't. No, there's no way it's a Gryffindor.'_

"_So unbelieving are we, my dear Draco." Draco turned to where the voice had just come from, but saw no one. He did see the figure in the dark on the other side of the room. "Your mind gives you sudden hints and you don't believe them?"_

_"Are you controlling my dreams?"_

_"No, you are. Your subconcious knows who I am, but is not quite willing to reveal me just yet. It wants to see if you can figure me out on your own."_

_"Could you give me hints?"_

_"Not tonight, Draco. Maybe tomorrow, if you good." The figure took a step foward. "Now turn." Draco did as he was told._

_Draco felt the hands return to his shoulders and begin massaging as they did in the first dream. The hands worked their way down Draco's back. Draco released soft moans every time the hands touched a tender spot. The hands reached the small of his back and stopped. Draco groaned and leaned back into the body behind him. The arms welcomed him and wrapped around his upper body. "I will tell you that I am someone you know well."_

_"Someone I know well in Gryffidor...there's only a few I really know." He put his head on his captor's shoulder. "People like Potter, Granger, Longbottom and of course the Weasel's." His eyes closed. "How could it be any of those? Can you tell me if it's one of them?"_

_"It is." The captor said against Draco's lips. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Draco deepened the kiss until he felt his captor's tongue running against the roof of his mouth and he knew he'd lost control. He relaxed further in the arms. Slowly the hands wandered up Draco's shirt again. "You have such a nice stomach to run my hands over."_

_"Gee thanks." Draco said sarcastically. _

_"It's a compliment, take it as one." The hands reached further up Draco's body and slipped the shirt over Draco's head. The hands began working on Draco's pants when Draco protested and moved away._

_"What are you doing?" Draco asked shaking and trying to rebutton his pants. _

_"You have a beautiful body. Why hide it?"_

_"I don't know you."_

_"Have you not now spent three nights with me? And you still claim you don't know me? I'm hurt Draco, real hurt."_

_"If you tell me who you are."_

_"Well then I guess this is my cue to leave you for the night." Draco heard footsteps walking away._

_"Wait, what do you..." Draco turned around to find himself alone again._

* * *

**AN:** Whoot! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review if you like my story. 


	5. Chapter Five

**AN:** Sorry this update was late, I had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter.So anyway, here is the Chapter, I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters unfortunately, I wish I did, but sadly I don't.

* * *

Draco hit the floor hard. He woke up immediately. 'What the hell? How the hell do I like a Gryffindor and not to mention, it's only a small amount of people it could be. I WANT TO KNOW! Stupid mind.' Draco tried to get off the floor, but got tangled in his covers and ended up becoming more frustrated. He couldn't get out of his sheets. 

Draco looked up and saw Zabini looking down at him. "Do you need help?"

"No." He said quickly. Then tried getting out of the sheets again and became more tangled. Zabini bent down and grabbed a side of the sheet and pulled. Draco hit the floor uncovered. He glared up, but Zabini just shook his head and walked off. Draco got up. He looked over to his clock and saw he actually made it to 7 before waking up. He changed into his uniform and walked out of the dorm room.

'Okay, so let's think...out of the people I know from Gryffindor, there's Potter, Granger, Longbottom and the Weasley's. I don't really know the girl Weasley. I just know she's there. That's pretty much the same with the twins, and my stupid subconcious said it was someone I know well. That leaves Potter, Granger, Longbottom and Ron. Damn it there's only one girl in that pack and like hell I'm falling in love with a mudblood.' He walked into the Great Hall and saw The Trio sitting together and Longbottom close by. 'There's just no way it's any of them. Damn it.' He took his seat in between Crabbe and Goyle and noticed that Pansy was at the very end of the table. 'Thank you, I don't have to listen to her complain for the morning.'

After breakfast Malfoy headed to the Potion's room. Everyone finally filed into the room and the doors slammed shut. Malfoy looked over to where Potter and Granger were sitting and noticed that Weasley wasn't there yet. 'I look at them and nothing comes over me, where's Longbottom?' His eyes skimmed the room and spotted who he was looking for. 'Nothing, except shame. This is stupid, why am I even looking? They're Gryffindors.' Suddenly the doors swung open again. Ron came running through them. He's was breathing hard from running so much.

'Thankfully Snape's not here yet.' Ron thought to himself. 'The last thing I need is a third detention in a row with him.' Ron felt breathing behind him. He turned to see the greasy black hair and the dark eyes staring down at him.

"Take a seat Weasley, I will see you for detention again tonight. And 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for tardiness." Ron mumbled under his breath but looked around for a seat. His normal seat had been taken by someone else, he looked around for an open seat and the only one open was next to Malfoy.

'Are you serious? There is no way that is the ONLY seat avaliable.' Ron continued to look around. "Weasley, sit now." Ron groaned and walked down the steps to the seat next to Malfoy. Malfoy had turned away after Snape came in, but the moment he heard a bag drop beside him his attention shot over to it.

"Weasel." Malfoy snapped.

"There's no where I else, if you want to find me a seat away from you fine, good luck trying to find one." Ron whispered.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Snape's lesson. When it came to making the potion of the day it required to make the potion with the person at your table, needless to say Draco and Ron weren't excited.

"Weasel get me the Powered Moonstone."

"It's right in front of you, get it yourself." Malfoy shot a evil glare at him and reached around the cauldron and picked up the tube of moonstone.

"Could you atleast get me the Syrup of hellebore?"

"Fine." Ron walked around the table and went to get the Syrup. As he passed by he heard an explosion from Seamus' table.

"Finnigan you stirred it to fast. Empty it out and start over." Ron thought he heard Snape say something else, but couldn't make it out. He grabbed the syrup and walked back to the table where Malfoy was stirring the moonstone in slowly.

"Pour in the amount we need in that cup there." Malfoy pointed to a small cup with markings on it. Ron poured in the amount. "Now pour it in slowly while I'm stirring." Ron moved over to the cauldron and poured in the syrup. It drained so slowly out of the cup, it seemed to Ron that none of it had hit the potion at all yet. Finally he heard something hit. Ron sighed.

'We're going to be here forever at this rate.' Ron moved his hand before it went to sleep from being in the same spot forever and accidentally hit Malfoy's hand. It sent chills up Malfoy's arm. Draco quickly looked up to see if Ron had seen anything and saw that he hadn't.

'What the hell was that? Why did I get chills just from him bumping into me?' Malfoy shook it off and continued stirring. Finally all of the syrup had fallen into the potion. Malfoy continued to stir slowly. Ron leaned against the table. "Don't just sit there Weasel, take notes." Draco snapped.

Ron mumbled something. "What was that Weasel?"

"Nothing." Ron groaned. He took out his notebook and quill and starting making notes. Fumes began coming from the cauldron and both Ron and Draco sighed softly. They looked over at each other. They knew the potion was Draught of Peace, but didn't know the fumes would make them peaceful.

"Alright everyone, that's enough. I will come around and see if you've even remotely done it right. So everyone take their seats and wait for me to get to your table." Snape began walking around. Ron heard him telling some of his fellow Gryffindors that it was the most putrid thing he'd ever seen.

Ron wondered what he'd say about their potion, considering it was him, however, he had Malfoy as a partner for the day. Snape continued to walk around everyone's tables and tell some of them it's was horrible and Slytherin's it was the best thing he'd ever seen. He came to their table and Ron looked up at Snape. He looked most displeased that Ron had done it right with Malfoy as his partner. Snape told them they passed an walked off.

Potions ended, which meant it was time for Divination for Ron and Harry.

"I'm so tired of seeing Snape in detention." Ron groaned up the stairs.

"Why were you late anyway?"

"Because Fred and George apparently thought it would be funny if they hid all of my things this morning. I finally found everything and had to take off running so fast." He opened the door to the Divination Tower.

After Divination Ron considered going to take a long soak in the prefect bathroom, but thought better not to, with the possibility of running into Malfoy as always. So he began walking around the castle. He walked around the 3rd floor and remember in his 1st year how it was off limits. 'There was good reason this stupid floor was off limits. I wonder whatever happened to Fluffy. I wonder if all of the obstacles are still down there.' He stopped at the door that once held Fluffy behind it. 'You know my curiousity isn't great enough to see if Fluffy is still behind there.' He walked further on.

Ron returned just in time to gather his stuff for his next class. Ron walked down the stairs looking at the ground, he didn't look up until he bumped into someone and was knocked backwards. "Watch were you going Weasel." He stared into the cold gray eyes of Malfoy. "Do you need glasses or something?" Ron rolled his eyes and picked up his things. He stood up at the same time Malfoy did. If they even moved a finger they would touch the other.

"Way too close to you." Ron took a step back and went to walk around Malfoy, when Draco stuck out his foot and tripped him. Ron hit the ground hard. "What the hell was that for?"

"You brushed against me in Potions, and I told you if you even brushed against me again, I was going to make you pay."

"Malfoy you are such a jerk." Ron got up and walked off without another word.

Draco walked up the stairs. 'God, I got chills again. He better not be the one, I'll kill him just for being in my dreams.' Draco continued walking and found his way into the library. He didn't have anything to do, for the longest time. He sat at a table and put his head down. He was so tired, he fell asleep almost immediately.

_"My dear Draco, I wouldn't figure that you'd fall asleep in the library." Draco felt the hands return. Draco looked around the room. The pin that had the snake and the lion intertwined had become a poster on each wall. He looked down to see things were moving around on the floor. He bent down and picked up one of the creatures. _

_There staring at him in the eyes was a weasel with a crown on his head. He looked at the other ones and saw that it was a mix of weasels and ferrets. They looked so similar it was hard to tell which was which. "NO! I refuse to have Weasel King haunting my dreams." Draco turned and found that the figure that normally shrank into the shadows stayed where it stood._

_There behind him stood Ron. "You know you never seem to protest when I'm kissing you or giving you massages, actually you moan for more."_

_"Don't say stuff like that. It's not true."_

_"Believe what you want, Draco, but you are the one that got chills everytime I bumped into you. You've become acustom to picking on me more and more, which means I have something that attracts you, however, I stand before you in your dreams, not so you can pick on me, but so I can make you finally see the truth."_

_"I don't like you."_

_"Really?" Ron cocked his eyebrow and moved closer. Draco dropped the weasel in his hands. Ron wrapped his hand around Draco's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met with a burning sensation. The kiss deepened even further when Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's waist. When the kiss broke and Draco released a soft sigh against Ron's wet lips._

_"And you still want to say that you don't like me?"_

_"I don't like you. I never said I didn't like what you do to me."_

_Ron slipped his other arm around Draco's waist and grabbed a chunk of Draco's hair and pulled Draco's head back. Draco gasped and Ron slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Moans escaped from Draco. Draco reached up and ran his hands through Ron's soft red hair. Ron slipped a hand under Draco's shirt and ran a finger up his back. Chills went up and down his spine. Draco pulled back and Ron let go._

_"Why you?"_

_"Don't ask questions." Ron reached over and grabbed one of Draco's beltloops and pulled him close again. Draco went to push away again, but Ron placed kisses to his neck and Draco gave up all struggle. The kisses continued as Ron rubbed Draco's lower back. Moans escaped from Draco's mouth again. Draco's hands grasped Ron's hips and his head fell back. _

_"I doubt it's this good in real life."_

_"Well it is completely up to you to find out." Ron said against Draco's neck. The hairs stood on end again. _

Draco felt someone shake him, he opened his eyes to find Madam Pince telling him he had to get to class now. Draco ran out of the library without a word.

* * *

**AN:** Draco finally found out...gasp. What will he ever do? 


	6. Chapter Six

**AN:** This is a really short chapter, but I hope everyone likes it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, all though I wish I did, but sadly...no.

* * *

Draco ran from the library. 'God I hope I wasn't moaning in the library. That would suck.' He continued to walk through the halls at a rapid pace. He rounded a corridor and knocked a young first year over. "Stay out of the way, kid." The kid ran away crying.

"Draco, what was that for? He was just walking, not to mention you were the one running around the corner." Draco turned and saw Ron behind him.

"Shut up Weasel."

"Quit calling me that."

Draco took a step forward. "What are you going to do about it?" Ron stepped back, Draco looked completely evil. Ron didn't really want any trouble at this moment. Draco pushed Ron into the wall and reached up and kissed Ron hard.

Ron was taken aback. When Draco pulled away Ron stared at him in curiosity.

"What was that about?" Ron barely breathed out.

"To see if my mind is playing tricks on me." Draco stepped back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away, I told you I have no intention of ever falling for—"

Ron pushed Draco into the other wall and quickly kissed Draco. At first Draco was stunned and rigid, but as Ron deepened the kiss Draco relaxed and wrapped one of his arms around Ron's waist. Ron slipped a hand under Draco's shirt, a gasp escaped from Ron when Draco bit his lower lip.

"You won't be in control in real life." Draco stated against Ron's lips.

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Don't worry about it." Ron's knees gave in and he collapsed against Draco. Draco held onto Ron until he heard footsteps. "Get off." Draco pushed Ron up. "Don't tell anyone."

"Oh yeah like I'm really going to tell anyone that I snogged you." Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Draco moved closer, and instinctively Ron stepped back. "Don't be an idiot. Come here." Ron moved closer and Draco bent down and kissed him softly and walked off.

Ron stood in the corridor for the moment. 'What the hell just happened?' Ron stared at the wall Draco had pushed him into. 'Why did I have to like being kissed by HIM!'

Draco arrogantly walked back into his common room. 'Wait why am I so happy about snoggging him. I shouldn't be happy.' Draco sank down into one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. 'This is insane. Ron is so, so grrr. I can't even think of how to explain him. But for some reason, I think I might really like…no, forget that thought.'

Draco pulled up his knees into the chair and relaxed. 'It's been a long day. I woke up from that dream, then I got paired up with Ron for potions, dreamed in the stupid library and finally got to see that it was Ron that was in my dreams forever, and then I snog him in the corridor. It's been a Ron filled day.' He fell asleep soon after.

"_Are you going to accept me, now?"_

_"I think so, but like hell I'm letting you control me." Ron stepped forward._

"_You may control me in reality, but you will always be submissive to me in your dreams."_

"_What ever you want to believe is up to you, but—"_

_Ron grabbed Draco from the front belt loop and pulled him into a tight embrace while he kissed his neck. Draco relaxed against him. Ron slipped his tongue up Draco's ear and bit the top. A gasp escaped from Draco. _

"_Do you have to be so rough?"_

"_I can give you ideas for reality." Draco looked into Ron's eyes and smirked. _

"_That's very true." Draco kissed Ron harder than ever. He slipped his hands under Ron's shirt and began kissing Ron all over his neck. Ron pulled away from Draco._

"_I told you, you weren't going to be in control here." Ron grabbed Draco's shirt and ripped it off. "Now, are you going to let me take of your pants?"_

_Draco smirked. "No, that's reserved for the real Ron." Draco kissed Ron._

THE END

* * *

AN: Yeah, this is the end, but I might write a sequel, if I know people like it. 


End file.
